Just Getting Along
by Hikari no Donya
Summary: [Hints of BxR & YYxY] Yami and Bakura are locked in a room. More specifically, locked in a room without the sennen items and weapons. So if they can't kill each other... then what can they do?


I owe one Samurai Ashes a grand thank you, so what better way to do it than in a fanfic. I want to thank you for being patient with me, when I was annoying you for help. Also for doing a layout and template for the website. A-ri-ga-tou!  
  
Anywho, warnings. Hints of Yami/Yuugi, and Bakura/Ryou. So if you no like these pairings, you can leave.   
  
Enjoy.

* * *

The sound of a punch on a wall.  
  
"I don't fucking care what your shrimp of a hikari said, I want out now!"  
  
A sigh.  
  
"Listen up thief, we don't have a choice. We're stuck here until we, and I quote, learn to get along."  
  
A snort.  
  
"There is no way, in all the darkness of the shadow realm, that I'll ever get along with you Pharaoh."  
  
Another sigh.  
  
"Yes, well both our hikaris seem to think there is a slight chance. So in effect, we're buggered."  
  
A hearty laugh.  
  
"What did that shrimp threaten you with?"  
  
A grumble.  
  
"Sorry Pharoah, didn't quite catch that..."  
  
A slightly louder grumble.  
  
"Nope still can't hear you."  
  
"He said... I wouldn't get any if I didn't agree to this..."  
  
More laughter, and a breathless reply.  
  
"Oh-my-Ra Pharoah, just who is the dominant one in that relationship?"  
  
A heated glare.  
  
"Shut up thief!"  
  
A moment of silence.  
  
"What did yours threaten you with?"  
  
A snort.  
  
"Who said he threatened me?"  
  
"You wouldn't have agreed if he hadn't."  
  
A laugh.  
  
"Oh really. Pharoah, I am the Thief King Yami no Bakura, no hikari of mine is going to threaten the almighty King of thieve-"  
  
A sceptical look.  
  
"Ok ok... I won't be allowed to use the electricity for 6 months..."  
  
"Why is that so important?"  
  
A gasp.  
  
"My underground lab runs on the stuff!"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Silence.  
  
"You have an underground lab?"  
  
An inconspicuous sigh.  
  
"Not that it's any concern of yours, but yes Pharaoh, I have an underground lab."  
  
"Right..."  
  
More silence.  
  
"So... been up to much lately Thief?"  
  
A laugh.  
  
"You're really having a go at this 'getting along' thing..."  
  
Impatient tapping of a foot.  
  
"I asked a question Thief, I expect an answer."  
  
A snort.  
  
"Fine then, I'll answer the damn question. Not really. Just doing stuff... with my hikari. He said we should... learn more about each other. He called it bonding, or something like that. There's only one thing the first part of that word brings to mind."  
  
A nudge.  
  
"Right, Pharaoh?"  
  
A clueless look.  
  
"Errr... yes?"  
  
"Never mind. What about you? Been up to much?"  
  
"Yuugi took me to an arcade."  
  
A laugh.  
  
"Let me guess, you being the King of Games, won everything?"  
  
A blush.  
  
"Err... actually..."  
  
More laughter.  
  
"You didn't?!"  
  
A huff.  
  
"Well Yuugi is really hard to beat."  
  
Another laugh.  
  
"So you let the shrimp beat you? I beat Ryou all the time!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Ok so that came out wrong..."  
  
"You bet it did, Thief."  
  
A shuffle.  
  
"I'll cut a deal with you Pharoah..."  
  
"Does everything you say have to have some form of... violence in it?"  
  
A glare.  
  
"Fine, I'll make a deal with you."  
  
"I'm listening Thief."  
  
A breath.  
  
"If we act like we're getting along with each other... I'll..."  
  
"You'll?"  
  
"I'll get you a years supply of pocky!"  
  
A gasp.  
  
"It's a deal. Err... wait. What's the catch?"  
  
A smirk.  
  
"You have to pay my electricity bills, for a year."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"That's it."  
  
A shake of hands.  
  
"You have a deal... Bakura."  
  
A shudder.  
  
"Same here... Y-Yami."  
  
A door opening.  
  
"Hey you two? Getting along?"  
  
"Yeah, just great hikari. Me and Bakura..."  
  
A tut.  
  
"Bakura and I."  
  
"Bakura and I were just talking about what we've been up to for the last couple of days."  
  
"Oh Yami, that's great!"  
  
A hug.  
  
"So ready to leave?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Sound of feet, walking.  
  
"So you supply the pocky..."  
  
"And you the electricity..."  
  
Two smirks.  
  
"What are you two talking about?"  
  
"Nothing shrimp..."  
  
"Nothing hikari..."

* * *

Ende.  
  
That's it. It's a little silly, and pointless. It's all for Ashes, so enjoy. Leave a review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
